Simple Pleasures
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: On a nice day, Jack leads Ianto and Gwen on a version of hide and seek through Cardiff. Written for Day 1 of the Horizons Sings LiveJournal.


NOTE: When I first started to write Torchwood fanfic it did not occur to me to post here, even if I was posting my FAKE fanfic at FFN. So I'm making up for that. As my original fic header below states, this was the very first Torchwood fic I wrote. It was written for a daily challenge on LiveJournal called Horizons Sing. I didn't make it through the first month, but I did get almost halfway.

Title: Simple Pleasures  
Author: **totally4ryo**  
Word Count: 3033  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys  
Spoilers: Up to "Exit Wounds", DW: "The Stolen Earth" & "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warnings: None. Except that I do like Gwen, so no Gwen-bashing here.  
Summary: Jack leads Ianto and Gwen on a version of hide and seek.  
Notes: This is my first all Torchwood fanfic, so be gentle. I am currently part of a Torchwood/FAKE crossover ficswap, and it made me brave enough to endeavor in some Torchwood challenges. After reading the wonderful fics at **horizonssing** challenge, I thought it would be a good place to start writing Torchwood.

_"Summer afternoon - summer afternoon;  
to me those have always been the two most  
beautiful words in the English language."_

_- Henry James_

"Where's Jack?" Ianto asked when he came up from the archives, and found only Gwen.

The Welsh woman shrugged. "Dunno. He wasn't around when I got here." She glanced up at Ianto. "I figured since I didn't see you around either, to leave well enough alone." A tiny grin came to her face.

Ianto sighed. "I didn't see Jack since last night."

"Oh?" Gwen replied, looking back at her work. Ianto swore he heard her mutter, "No sleepovers I guess."

"Should I ask if you would like coffee?" Ianto asked, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, Ianto." Gwen looked up from her work to smile at him. She watched him for a few moments before going back to her work.

She really did think Jack and Ianto were together somewhere when she came into work that morning. Jack was usually there when they would come in – or sometimes of late, Jack would arrive with Ianto. Or Ianto would already be there, having stayed the night in Jack's bunk. The rare times Jack was not there, there was some message for them. She frowned. The last time he disappeared without a trace was to go with the Doctor. It was not the last time he went to the Doctor, but the other time he did, Jack had promised he'd come back. And he kept his promise. He swore he would never leave again without telling them. So he would not just up and leave for who knows how long without a warning. Right?

Gwen decided it was best to shove such thoughts from her head and attempt to concentrate on her work.

Ianto was having the same thoughts as Gwen while he made them coffee. He found himself starting to fill Jack's cup, but stopped himself just in time. He had no idea how long it would be until Jack returned – from wherever he was. It could be hours, or days. Or months, like that first time he went running off after the Doctor.

Ianto was not going to allow his mind to go there. He did not want to think of long nights without Jack. Or days of not feeling Jack's presence near. He picked up his and Gwen's coffee and went down to sit with her. He hoped talking or even helping her would take his mind off dark thoughts of life without Jack.

Their coffee was long gone, Gwen's work done for the time and they even went down into the archive to put some things away. Still no Jack. Around lunchtime, when they were sitting on the couch, deciding what to have for lunch, Gwen took out her mobile to call Rhys.

"That's funny," she said as she got her husband's voicemail for the third time.

"No answer?" Ianto asked unnecessarily.

Gwen nodded, biting her lip, and holding her mobile tight. "Like Jack almost," she said softly.

Ianto sharply turned his head to stare at his companion, frowning. "Maybe he's busy?" he suggested.

"This is around the time I always call him. And if he's too busy to talk, I usually get a text," Gwen replied.

Ianto sighed, looking at the woman next to him. He moved closer to put his arm around her. "They're both fine," he assured her, hoping to assure himself.

Since they lost Tosh and Owen, the three had become closer than ever. Jack and Ianto were definitely a couple, and Gwen was like a sister to the two men. When they worked nights, it was not unusual to have Rhys around, providing home cooked meals for them.

Ianto managed to get the phone from Gwen and dropped it on the couch beside him. The two continued to sit in companionable silence, both afraid to voice their fears, afraid that if by speaking them, they would be true.

Several long minutes later, a signal came from Tosh's old station, the place where Jack would be found working these days when he was not in his office with paperwork.

Two heads looked over.

"What the hell?" Gwen asked.

"It looks like a message is coming through," Ianto remarked, standing up to go over to the station.

Gwen got up to follow him. After pressing a few keys on the keyboard, the screen was filled with words.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Looks like directions," Gwen remarked, going over to her station, ready to pull up a map.

"No maps," Ianto called out.

"Huh?" Gwen looked over to Ianto.

"We were just informed no maps." He smirked. "He said it's cheating."

"He?" Gwen asked, going back over to Ianto's side.

Ianto pointed to the screen. It simply said, _No maps. Cheating. J._

Gwen snorted. "Leave it to Jack to be beyond text messaging on the mobile."

Ianto smirked again and typed in, _What is there?_

_Take SUV. More directions to follow at first point. J._

Ianto sighed. "It's going to be a long afternoon," he muttered.

"Hopefully this isn't naked hide and seek," Gwen remarked.

"If it is, you'll have a lot of explaining to do with the constables," Ianto said. "Well, we might as well pack up for a road trip. Apparently this isn't business, but who knows what might happen while we're out."

Gwen nodded her head, already gathering their gear. As they went to the SUV, Gwen tried one more time to contact Rhys. She started to look worried.

"I smell a trap," Ianto remarked. "Nothing serious," he added at her concerned look. "Just a Jack trap." Gwen rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing smile. "Hopefully it's nothing serious," Ianto amended as they got in the SUV.

Twenty minutes later found the two in the SUV at a red light. They had reached the last of the latest instructions which came to them on the screen.

Ianto looked up at the light, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "C'mon," he urged the display on the screen. "This had better not be a practical joke."

Gwen chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. It's not that bad, if it is." She glanced out the window. "Nice change to be out here on a nice day and not have to chase any Weevils."

Ianto gave Gwen a smirk. "No. Just tracking down Jack."

At that moment, a new set of directions came in.

"Just as the light changed," Ianto muttered. "How does he do that?"

"Just drive," Gwen laughed, looking out her side of the window.

The latest directions lead them to a parking lot along the river across from Bute Park and Cardiff Castle. They sat for a few minutes waiting for more directions, but nothing came.

Ianto sighed heavily, taking off his seatbelt and starting to open the car. "This is getting ridiculous," he remarked.

"At least Jack agrees with you," Gwen stated, also taking off her seatbelt and reaching for her bag.

"He thinks it's ridiculous too?" Ianto asked, leaning back into the SUV to peer at the screen.

"Not that," Gwen said.

On the screen, it read, Get out and walk across the bridge.

Ianto looked over at Gwen, who was already out of the vehicle and stretching. With a shake of his head, he finished getting out of the SUV and closed the door.

With his hands in his trouser pockets, he walked alongside Gwen as they headed over to the bridge.

Crossing the river, Gwen sighed, taking a deep breath. "It is a lovely day," she remarked. "I still say I'm glad to have the chance to be out here."

"I'd agree if I only knew what Jack was up to next," Ianto replied, looking around at the park on the other side. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Jack, or whatever Jack expected them to find. "Are we supposed to just walk once we cross until we stumble on something?"

Gwen shrugged.

Ianto got his answer no sooner than they stepped off the bridge by his mobile ringing. He looked at the display and smirked. "Yes, Jack. What are you up to?" he answered.

Jack's voice sounded highly amused. "Just walk along the river path toward the castle. I'll call you when you should change location. See you soon."

Before Ianto had a chance to reply, Jack had already hung up. Just on general principal, Ianto's mouth pulled in a straight line, he tried calling Jack's mobile, only to be sent to voicemail. With a put upon sigh, he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"He wants us to walk in this direction until further notice," Ianto informed Gwen. He held out his elbow for her to take his arm, and they strolled along the path. Ianto had to admit to himself that he was anxious to finally see Jack, but decided that a little dose of stubborn would not hurt. So he set their pace, chatting idly about the people they strolled past, the castle in the near distance, and anything else that came to his mind.

As they started to approach a small grove of trees, Ianto's mobile rang again.

"You're warm," came Jack's voice before Ianto could answer.

"So help me, Jack, if you're hiding in the bushes naked…." Ianto started to warn. He glanced over to his companion, who blushed, but had a knowing look on her face before she turned her attention to a family having a picnic in the grass. "I do have Gwen with me," he reminded Jack.

"I'm well aware of that. She never did give us an answer to that, did she?" Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Ianto remarked.

"Relax. Stop. Good," Jack added when Ianto stopped. Gwen moved from Ianto a little, and turned to face the Welshman in question. "Now look to your right," Jack instructed.

"Look to our right," Ianto repeated.

He turned his head, aware that Gwen was also looking in the direction.

"Oh my," Gwen said with a bubbly laugh.

"You have got to be kidding?" Ianto remarked, sounding stern, but his smile belied his tone.

Gwen was already rushing ahead toward the trees, laughing.

"I'm glad to see you're still dressed, sir," Ianto quipped as he also walked toward the trees.

"Hang up. I'll see you in two seconds," Jack laughed.

The two passed a few trees and found within a small clearing a blanket spread out. On the blanket was a picnic basket, with plates and plastic beverage glasses set out on the blanket. Jack was already walking to intercept Ianto.

To further surprise them, Rhys was going for Gwen.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I missed you," he said when they broke the kiss.

"Not my fault, sir," Ianto remarked, attempting to keep the amusement from his voice. "You're the one who disappeared all morning."

"So I did," Jack laughed, leading Ianto to the blanket.

Rhys was already helping settle Gwen down on the blanket.

Ianto blinked. "What's this about?" he inquired as he sat down, Jack next to him.

"A picnic in the park," Jack declared, flashing his brightest smile.

"Surely. But how?" Gwen asked, also confused. She looked to her husband. "And what of you in cahoots with the likes of him?" she asked, indicating Jack.

"Sometimes the bloke has good ideas," Rhys replied, pulling Gwen to him. "This was one of his better ones. I had no choice but to go along." Rhys shrugged, attempting to look innocent.

"Right. So help me, Rhys Williams, if he's starting to rub off on you…." Gwen started to warn, grinning.

"As long as I'm not rubbing on him," Jack interrupted.

"Jack!" three voices reprimanded in unison.

Jack just laughed. He leaned against Ianto, putting an arm around the other man. "It all started this morning," he started to explain. "I decided to make a run to pick up a few things…."

Ianto looked a little put off. "Requisition is my job, sir."

"I had a few personal items I needed to pick up," Jack remarked. He laughed at Ianto's look. "I do go shopping sometimes for my own personal needs, you know."

Ianto looked across Jack and Rhys to share a look with Gwen. "First I heard of it, sir," Ianto blandly stated.

"Just because I don't make a big deal out of it when I do, doesn't mean I don't," Jack stated. "I usually run my errands in the morning before everyone comes in."

"There have been times breakfast and even coffee was waiting for us," Gwen pointed out, realizing for the first time that it had to mean Jack leaving the hub for other than tracking down aliens or, as sometimes recently, to go home for the night at Ianto's.

Ianto looked from Gwen to Jack. Of course, the times Jack stayed over, they stopped off for personal errands on the way home, or going into work, but like Gwen, Ianto never gave thought to Jack leaving the hub for anything else.

"Right. So while I was out this fine summer morning, I realized that I didn't want to go back right away. It's a nice day, no rain, no clouds. Rift activity has been zero to slow this week, so I figured on a picnic." Jack shrugged. "Since it's been so long since I did something like that I knew I needed a little help. So I called Rhys. Nothing wrong with a summer afternoon in the park with friends and loved ones, is it?"

Ianto was peering up at Jack. "I don't know. You tell me."

Jack chuckled and lightly kissed Ianto's pouting lips. "I had an epiphany this morning."

"That sounds dangerous," Gwen remarked, resting her head on Rhys' shoulder. Her husband joined in laughing at Jack's look.

"An epiphany," Ianto repeated. "Yes. Of course. Like Gwen pointed out, should we be afraid?"

"Depends," Jack replied, nuzzling his lips against Ianto's head. "We've been through so much. Especially of late. First Tosh and Owen, then the Daleks. We lost the sun for a while." Jack indicated the sun above them. He shivered slightly again at the memory of running out from the hub during daytime to find himself in total pitch black darkness. "We almost lost everything." Jack pulled Ianto closer, his eyes straying to Rhys and Gwen cuddled together. "Everything. Including something so simple as this. Something I had forgotten about long ago, and would never get the chance."

"But we have the chance, yes?" Gwen asked.

Jack nodded. "Exactly. That was my thought earlier when I decided to do this. Rhys was good enough to offer making our lunch, on the provision that I helped."

Gwen's eyes went wide and suddenly she doubled over in laughter. "Oi! What a vision!" she laughed.

Ianto snorted, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "You helped Rhys in the kitchen," Ianto stated. "Making a picnic lunch. How quaint."

Jack tried to pout, but even he started to laugh, Rhys joining him.

"Well, we survived," Rhys remarked. "If it were not for my cunning around the kitchen."

"Don't brag," Jack joked. "But yes, we survived. Took us a while. And I plotted out this little plan to get you both out here with us."

"It took the two of you all morning to plan out a simple picnic in the park?" Gwen asked.

Rhys opened the basket with a flair. "Yeah. What of it? Other than what's in here, I did have Jack doing his best to help."

"Oh my," Ianto remarked as Rhys and Jack pulled out salads, chicken, pudding, and bread.

"We got carried away," Rhys replied as plates started to be filled.

"He got carried away," Jack said, pointing his fork toward Rhys. "I had no choice but to go along."

Ianto peered at Jack and snorted again. "Right. And next time you stay over, you're making dinner."

"Make sure you're in there with him, Ianto," Rhys remarked.

"Of course," Ianto remarked. "I did say he's making dinner. Not destroying my kitchen."

"Keep talking like that and it'll be takeaway every night," Jack threatened.

"This is lovely," Gwen broke in. "Shall we?" She lifted her fork to her mouth and nodded approvingly. "Jack, Rhys. Brilliant idea."

"It was my idea," Jack pointed out.

Ianto stopped any further complaints by turning Jack's head and kissed him. "This is lovely. Now don't ruin it by opening your mouth for anything other than to eat."

Jack pouted, and Ianto winked at him. The four enjoyed their lunch, talking and just enjoying the chance to be together, out in the sun, sharing the simple pleasures.

The pleasures that Jack, Ianto and Gwen worked so hard so others could enjoy. That Tosh and Owen had given their lives for.

Jack probably finally had the right idea, Ianto decided much later, as Gwen and Rhys took their leave to go off on their own for the remaining afternoon at Jack's suggestion. Jack and Ianto decided to remain at the blanket, where through the trees on one side, they had a view of the river, and on the other side, they could see the castle looming over them. There was nothing urgent in their kisses and soft caresses. Different than how things are in the hub or at Ianto's place.

Ianto felt something change once again between him and Jack. He felt another change in Jack that summer afternoon.

It was a good change. One that he hoped he would reap in more benefits from in the near future.

For now, Ianto was content as he lay next to Jack on the blanket, held in Jack's strong arms, while the other man's head rested on his chest. Ianto ran lazy fingers through Jack's hair, a soft smile on his face. There was one more simple thing, Ianto reflected as he watched Jack start to doze off.

That was to feel loved, and to return the love. He had his own epiphany right then. He was lucky he could have that with Jack. And vowed to never again take that for granted.


End file.
